doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP22: The Catacombs (Doom II)
MAP22: The Catacombs (MAP49 in PSX/Saturn, MAP23 in GBA) is the twenty-second map of Doom II. It was designed by American McGee and uses the music track "The Dave D. Taylor Blues". thumb|300px|Map of MAP22 Walkthrough Right off the bat, secrets #1 and #2 are accessible if you wish to go that route. If not, simply lower the lift in front of you (A) and ride it up to the central area. Kill the chaingun dudes on the "compass" platform (B) and drop into the slime pit, killing any spectres that get in your way. Lower the green lion-faced block in the northwest corner of the pit and ride it up ©. In this next area, flip the switch in the corner and pick up the berserk pack. Continue up the stairs and along the path, killing monsters along the way. When you reach the upside-down "T"-shaped structure (D), go through the door on the south side, kill the imp, and go through the teleporter. From here, pick up the blue skull key (E) and run along the walkway back onto the compass platform. Walk along the bridge to the west and pick up the rocket launcher. Drop back into the slime and lower the baron-faced block in the northeast corner (F). Drop down the shaft, kill the demons, and raise the bars using the blue key. Walk through the arched tunnel and drop into the next area. Flip the switch to lower a wall, releasing a baron of hell. Kill it, and flip the switch to lower the lift to the red key (G). Pick it up (Secret #3 is here) and follow the passage back out to the bars. Go around the arched tunnel this time and flip the switch at the end. Be wary of the heavy weapon dudes that are released upon doing this. Quickly make your way back through the now-open bars before they close again. Lower the green pillar in the corner to get back to the central area. Drop into the slime one last time, and lower the gargoyle-faced block (H). Open the red door, killing more chaingun dudes along the way. Flip the switch behind the last door to exit the level. Secrets # In the northwest corner of the starting room, there is a slightly recessed dark green wall (I). Open it to reveal a secret room with armor and a box of rockets. On HMP and higher, the room also contains a spectre and a supercharge. # On the southern wall of the starting room, there are five torches. Press the use key on the green torch (J) to lower a floor to your right (K) that leads to a plasma rifle and a teleporter to the main area. # Immediately after picking up the red skull key, open the wall with the carved face of a baron of hell to your right (L). Behind it is a teleporter (M) to secret #2. Bugs # The four heavy weapon dudes immediately behind the red door are blind. They will not see the player character if he opens the door, unless he hurts them or goes past the doorway. Speedrunning Records The Compet-n records for the map are: Statistics Map data Things The Catacombs contains the following numbers of things per skill level: Video File:Doom II (1994) - MAP22 The Catacombs 4K 60FPS External links # MAP22 demos from the Compet-n database # Top-down perspective view of all Doom II levels by Ian Albert Catacombs (Doom II) Category:American McGee levels Category:Doom II levels